Tied up with New Ends
by Coyla
Summary: Forget-Me-Not Valley was a beautiful place, she knew. When she was a little girl, she used to visit her father all of the time. When he died, Amy had no courage and couldn't bare the pain of visiting. She finally turned a new leaf, grabbed her bearings, and decided to run it. After all, she wanted to make her father proud.
1. Starting on a New Leaf

Amy smiled and pulled her dark hair into two pigtails.

_SP 1, Year 1  
I can't believe I'm finally moving into my father's ranch! I can't wait to get out of the city. The beauty and freedom of it is just calling me.  
Alas, my dear journal, I'm sorta afraid. What if they don't like me? Am I dressed properly? Do I have it in me to run a ranch? _

Amy tugged on her work boots over her jeans, pulled on her gloves, grabbed her luggage, and left her apartment. She knew there was no turning back.

Forget-Me-Not Valley was a beautiful place, she knew. When she was a little girl, she used to visit her father all of the time. When he died, Amy had no courage and couldn't bare the pain of visiting. She finally turned a new leaf, grabbed her bearings, and decided to run it. After all, she wanted to make her father proud.

She went as far as public transportation could take her, and then hiked the rest of the way. The cool air and the sound of the dirt crunching up against her boots felt amazing, and she never felt so happy.

She didn't miss the sounds of the city.

When Forget-Me-Not Valley was in sight, she sprinted as fast as she could to the gate, and she could see a rather chubby man staring at her in question.

She halted to a stop in front of the man, and rested for a bit, breathing heavily.

The man raised an eyebrow, cleared his throat, and said, "Why, hello! I've never seen a young girl like yourself so excited to see Forget-Me-Not Valley!" He let out a small chuckle, and then continued, "I'm the Mayor, it's a pleasure to meet you! Miss..." He drawled on, waiting for the panting girl to answer.

Amy straightened herself out, and tried to get her breathing back to normal. "Amy," she breathed, "Amy Fallow."

The Mayor smiled, and then his smile faded when he realized who she was related to.  
"Why! You're Robert's daughter, aren't you?! Bless my soul, I can't believe it!" He grabbed the girl's hand and shook it vigorously.  
"It is an **honor **to have you here! This place was getting rather shabby without Robert around, and with his daughter back," he squealed happily, "I bet everything will get back in order!"

Amy didn't know what to say. She guessed she had some experience, since she used to watch her father run the ranch when she visited, but that was such a long time ago. She smiled weakly, "Well, it's my honor as well! I'm so excited to start working!"

The Mayor clasped his hands together, "Yes! Oh, excellent! That's the spirit! Robert left you his tools, and a few hundred gold, too, so you have something to start with! Allow me to lead you to where your farmland is."

With that, the Mayor gave a subtle wink, and headed out to lead the way.


	2. Memories & Frustration

Amy learned that the Mayor's name is Thomas, he also liked to talk a lot. Mayor Thomas was finishing up his tour of the farmland with Amy. Thomas already showed her all of her tools, her house, her barn, and chicken coop. Everything is just how Robert left it: A fully expanded house, a gold lumber barn, a gold lumber chicken coop, and maker sheds. Amy took in the sight of it all, and tried to hold back the tears that lingered in her throat.

_When you're older, I want you to run the farm. You'll do great, I just know it! _Those words echoed in the back of her mind and stuck like glue. After he said that, he would scoop her up into his arms and throw her in the air and catch her. Amy remembered how much she loved that. As Thomas rattled on about whatever he was talking about, Amy was tracing the design of the outside of the house with her fingers, stifling back tears.

"This is your shipping bin! Feel free to ship anything you'd like. Crops, milk, products, eggs, anything! Even the flowers, leaves, and weeds you find in the fields. You can also ship ore you find in the mines, and fish," he paused for a while, and finally reached the end of his train of thought. "Do you have any questions?"  
"No," Amy answered rather quickly, and then smiled brightly so he wouldn't be suspicious.

"You seem eager to get started, so I'll just give you a few things and you can get started," he mused while he pawed through a rather large bag. "I know they're in here somewhere," he whispered. "Ah-ha! Here we go!" He beamed and pulled out two pouches of seeds.

Amy lit up and gingerly took the pouches from Thomas. "Wow! These are for me? Really? Thank you so much!"

Thomas opened the door and motioned her inside. She smiled politely and shuffled to the tool bin, placing the seed pouches inside carefully. Amy didn't mind that everything was upgraded already, and all of that. The thing that bothered her the most is that they got rid of all of her father's animals. Do they realize how much he loved Ellie, Yoko, Fran, Fluffy, Miku, Tangerine, Jasmine, Tasha, Babe, Tina, Milkie, Hershey, Dannie, and Starshine? Do they?!

However, Amy was excited to buy a calf and a chicken, because she can get attached to the animals she raises, just like her father did.

Amy pulled out a hoe and a pouch of Turnip seeds from the tool bin, brushed passed Thomas, and left the house. She figured she'd start with the crops first.


	3. Getting back in touch!

As Amy tilled the rich, virgin soil, she reminisced in her box of childhood memories, and cried on the inside.

_Ugh, why do I keep getting so emotional? This needs to end! I'll never get any work done if I keep getting so emotional over every little thing. Just plant the damn seeds! _

Amy carefully walked around the tilled area, and scattered seeds all around. She scurried back inside the house, put away the hoe, and grabbed the watering can. Before she could rush back outside, Thomas stopped her.

"Whoa, is everything okay? It's not even nine in the morning and you're already pushing yourself so hard. It's your first day, how about you go introduce yourself to everyone?"

Amy stared blankly at Thomas. "Um, well, I guess I could, but everyone in Forget-Me-Not Valley already knows me. At least, they did when I was a child." She suddenly looked very beat and tired, "I'm sorry, you're right. First, let me go water my seeds, and I'll take a break." Thomas smiled, and opened the door for her. Amy smiled her thanks and nearly sashayed out of the house.

Amy strolled down the path from her farmland to the next street over, and already she felt at peace and ease. Something about the atmosphere in Forget-Me-Not Valley made her so calm and relaxed. Was it the sound of the birds chirping? Or maybe it was the sound of silence that pleased her the most? After all, being born and raised in a loud city and then moving to a place like this, it's overwhelming but soothing.

The first person she wanted to visit was Celia. Celia was her best friend when she was a child, and she saw her like a sister. Maybe her brother isn't so shy anymore, and he could finally have a conversation with her instead of saying, "Well, take care, Amy."

Amy knew there was something inside of him, and she wanted to pull that out.

Celia didn't recognize Amy when she walked in the door, so she greeted her with the average, "Hello! Welcome to Forget-Me-Not Valley! Would you like to buy some seeds?" Then, smiled warmly.

"Celia... it's me, Amy..." She croaked, her eyes glossed over from seeing her long lost friend.

Celia stood there for a while, in complete and utter shock. "Oh, my! Are you..?! No way!"

Amy smiled and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so happy to finally be back in touch with you!" Amy beamed.

Celia only stood there, hugging her friend tightly. She couldn't help but let loose a few tears of happiness.


	4. Bringing back Good Times

Amy propped herself up on the table and crossed her legs.  
"So, what's new?" She asked, trying to remain resolute and calm.

Celia smiled slightly, "Oh, you know, same old, same old," she giggled. "Marlin is still really shy, Vesta is still the same, everything is as it should be," she smiled sweetly.

As if right on cue, Vesta bustled into the building, beaming with pride. "I heard Amy was back! Where is she? Where's my girl?"

Amy grinned and waved shyly, then got up off of the table. "Hi, Vesta!"

Vesta's eyes glistened over with happiness, "Wow! Look at you! You've really grown up, Amy! You look just like your father!" She pulled her into a big bear hug.

It's been a real long time until the trio saw each other, neither of them could believe it. Before they knew it, they were all curled up on the couch, drinking iced tea and laughing.

Amy thought this was a good chance to get to know Marlin, and maybe pull him out of his shell. "So," she cleared her throat, inching closer to him, "How're things?" She asked smoothly, smiling innocently.

Marlin smirked awkwardly, "Fine, thanks. How about you? Everything going okay on the ranch?" He took a gulp of his drink.

Amy giggled, "Fine, thanks. I didn't really get much done," she paused. "I only planted a few seeds, and then came to see you guys. I missed you all a lot, you guys are like family to me."

Marlin patted her shoulder, "Well, you've always been family to us, too." He pursed his lips into a smile, trying to be as appealing as he could. It wasn't easy for him, honestly, Amy knew that. She just wished she could help him be less awkward about everything. She beamed back at him, and gave him a light hug.

"I- Uh.." Celia said quietly, trying to ease the awkward air. "Does anyone want more tea?"

Amy looked down at her cup. She never even drank any! "Aw, I'm so sorry! I haven't even touched mine yet!" She politely took a few sips, then set the cup down. Amy considered just giving up completely, and refrained from flirting with Marlin for the rest of the night, and instead just hanged out with them.

_SP 2, Year 1 _

_Well, my little journal, what else is there to say? I fail at flirting completely. Or at least Marlin thinks I do. I know he does. He doesn't have a slight romantic interest in me. He's the only one I love. There's got to be a way somehow. I know there is. He's just so cute. When he smiles, it's like nothing else matters. Maybe I should concentrate on my farm work, instead of being so interested in having a husband. But, it would be nice to have some help on the ranch. Man, what should I do? Oh, well, I'll figure it out sooner or later. I gotta stay positive! No more ms. Emotional! Goodnight, journal! À bientôt! _


	5. Bittersweet Memories

It was dark, Amy had no idea where she was, and she quickly shot up. She reached her hands out in front of her and felt the wall for a light switch, then flicked it on. Amy blinked her vision clear and scoped the room. This definitely wasn't her bedroom.

She recognized this room, and as if in a trance, she flash backed to her weekly visits with her dad when she was a kid. She remembered she used to cry a lot because she didn't want to live with her mother in the city, but with her dad at the ranch. She loved taking care of the animals and tending the crops. Robert would get a ton of visits from other villagers, but the villagers she loved the most, of course, were Marlin, Celia, and Vesta. She remembered Celia would babysit her on days when her dad wasn't feeling well.

"Oh, my God...," Amy mumbled, and fluttered her hands up to her lips. This is the room that Amy used to sleep in when she was a child.

She took in the sights slowly, and sat back down on the bed. Her mother and father were divorced, and unfortunately, her father lost custody. Amy was closer to her father than her mother, and so, being back in this room, and being able to remember her father was just overwhelming.  
She couldn't stay in the room much longer so she quickly went to leave when someone knocked on the door.

"Amy, are you awake? Are you decent? Is it okay to come in?" A rush of questions flew out of Celia's mouth.

Amy laughed, "Everything's good! You can come in," she called.

Celia strolled through the door, "You fell asleep on the floor last night, so Vesta carried you in here. I hope you're not too upset," she said sadly, knowing how important this room was to Amy.

Amy sighed, "I'm okay," she lied.

Celia grinned, "Good! I'm glad!"

With that, the duo walked out of the room and Amy made her way out of the house. It's been a long day, and Amy just wants to go back to the farm.


End file.
